The Lost Shadow
by Seraphim Doan
Summary: Ranma 1/2 cross. Samurai Spirit/Showdown-Just revise it! I finnally improve enuff of my english skills to revise this (I'm soo abash)!!!!! ^_^;;


Chapter one –A trip to?  
  
(Start at December 18, 1999)  
  
  
  
Ranma was lying in the sun, sun bathing not that he like it but his Neko side seems to love it a lot. His life was the same as the other. Almost every single one the world had the same thing in life. He got three fiancée and the same thing he's the heir of the Musabetsu Kakutou Ryuu and yadda yadda yadda same thing.  
  
*Sigh* I wish something happen soon like a new sparring partner or something… Ranma thought.  
  
Ranma then look up and then all around to see if the god was going to grant him his wish by sending him in some stupid predicament.  
  
Sighing in lost Ranma submits to his faith (or destiny) of this world then bent forward reaches toward the table for the glass of ice tea. Ranma didn't quiet reach the glass of ice tea so he lean closer…closer until his chair tip and his hand accidentally knock over the glass all the while falling flat on toward ground. The glass fly up and then letting gravity to take it toll reaching maximum velocity.  
  
Bonk!  
  
Maximum velocity was reached.  
  
The glasses of ice tea hit Ranma head. Ranma then had the feeling that he has gotten used to for a long time. His curse form is not activated. The god must have hated him. What did his past life have done to deserve this? His nice, peaceful, and boring day had been ruin. Maybe he should go and check out the shopping mall.  
  
Hmmm…  
  
"Ranma dear, are you all right?" asked Nodoka.  
  
Ranma was still trying to solve how his mom does that. Nodoka, Ranma mother, knows just about anything and everything that Ranma did. One thing Ranma is trying to figure out is why Nodoka believes that to become truly a man among man he has to sleep with some woman. Well the only thing worst was that she always knows that he was on a date or something in which he tried to hide so she wouldn't make a fuss about it.  
  
"I'm fine mom." said Ranma.  
  
"Ranma today a friend of mine will come over will you help me with the cooking to night?" asked his mother.  
  
"Yes mother." said Ranma as he knows that his mom friend will bring her daughter and try to set up a date with him. The weirdest thing was that his mother would set him up with some girl who was nice at first but then when they are alone she would turn out to be dominatrix. All they wanted to do was S&M well any women that carry a whip and wears a leather attire was not what he find as a nice women. Let alone finding out what they mean by S&M.  
  
Someday he'll find out how his mother works. Outside she is the most wonderful mother but inside she was something along the line of wanting him to do something that related to S&M.  
  
Looking up toward heaven Ranma made a silence wish on the first stars that he seen tonight. Wishing that he could somehow get away from this date the date was probably with some weird girl. Maybe if he was on some training trip or anything.  
  
Behind a bush Urd smile she had been waiting for the moment. With a quick motion with her hand magically sparks appear around her hand. Urd started to weave the magic sparks.  
  
Ranma started to feel something… The heat or something that was intangible was touching his skin. The intangible forces then engulf Ranma.  
  
**********************  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said a fallen pigtail boy as he fall face flat into the ground.  
  
Ranma then pull his head out of the dirt and look around. Ranma was after surveying the surrounding. Ranma could smell the fresh sweet smell of wild flowers. The bird was chirping and it was peace and quiet not too quiet but quiet in a nature state. It feels good. The sun was just above him shining toward his direction as butterfly flicker.  
  
Ranma started to walk in the west direction to see if there was any sign of civilization. Ranma walk and walk he felt like he was walking for eternity. It was boring well not really because he was in a place were he was surrounded with nature. Neko-Ranma always liked the nature and wood.  
  
Ranma then stop as walk toward a river that was flowing down stream. Ranma decided to take a sip or two before walking down stream since where there water there has to be people so maybe a town was down stream if he follows the river.  
  
At a distance a way Ranma could hear battle cry out. Ranma can also hear sound of weapon hitting together. Every since Ranma perfected neko ken he could hear things farther than before.  
  
"Hmm… oh well got to do what a martial artist got to do…save the innocent."  
  
Ranma then took out his blade out from on where (or in his subspace pocket). The blade was the same one that he uses to learn his mother's sword style. Ranma started to run fast and faster he was running in an abnormal speed a speed that could make even a cheetah would envy. Ranma then jump on top one of the tree branches and started his favorite hobby tree hopping…well that not really his favorite hobby only if he was in neko mode.  
  
Ranma then stop as he sees what he had been running for. Ranma was standing on top on one of the tree branches and watch as the event takes fold. From the top on the tree Ranma could see that a girl roughly about sixteen or seventeen battling with a huge fat man.  
  
The girl was wearing some kind of attire kind of like a battle wear. The girl had tied a red bow around her long black bluish hair. Her eyes were blue and she had a hawk and a wolf on her side as a helper. She was holding a kodachi (Small blade about one foot long or shorter). She was kind of attractive…Ranma admit it although he doesn't need anymore fiancées than he already has. Ranma then gauge her chi level it was high but it was almost as high as Ryouga.  
  
Ranma then look at the fat man he was huge! The fat man had some kind of tattoo on his two eyes. His teeth were rotten and his smile was nasty. The fat man was at least 6 .5 to 7 feet tall. He holds a very short reaper like weapon. A long chain was connected to the end of the weapon hilt.  
  
Ranma watch as the fat man spin his whole body like in a cartoon call sonic as he becomes a razor shape spinning object. The fat man started to roll in a fast speed toward the girl. The girl then calls out a name and then she was holding the hawk feet. The hawk started to carry the girl. Then while the fat man spins past her she made a counter attack making a flying kick.  
  
The fat man falls toward the ground and then quickly recovers. The fat man then used his weapon and made several attempt to cut her with his weapon but every single one was either evaded, block, or deflected by the girl's kodachi. The fat man toss the end of the chain toward her as it caught her by surprise she didn't react in time. The chain then wrap around her neck. The fat man gave the chain a good yank while the girl try her best to keep her feet on the ground.  
  
****************  
  
Nakoruru was having a hard time killing Earthquake he was too much to handle. Earthquake started to scream out his deadly attack earthquake which she counter but after that he uses his fallen momentum to recover and execute another technique- the one where he uses his chain to wrap around his opponent neck. Then he would yank the chain everywhere as the opponent fly into the air hitting anything that can do any body harm.  
  
Nakoruru didn't have anymore chi to battle Earthquake he was too strong. Nakoruru then closes her eyes for the end as her opponent would in any moment yank her into the air and then he would throw her every where like a rag doll.  
  
Any second now she thought. It never came she open one of her eyes she could see two kodachi one that cuts the chain and the second was stuck on Earthquake right arm. Earthquake looks around for who was responsible for the attack. Nakoruru then uses the opportunity at hand. She ran forward in full speed sliding by Earthquake while her making a huge arcs with her kodachi toward Earthquake.  
  
Bloods started to gush out of Earthquake stomach like a river. He was clutching his stomach as he trying to walk away from her but he ended up tripping on a boulder and fall on his bottom. Nakoruru walk over to finish the job but when she was a few step away from him he collapses his breathe was slow and got slower until it stopped.  
  
Nakoruru look down in disgust at the fat man. She then looks around her surrounding to see who's her savoir was but she couldn't see anything but leaves and tree. Nakoruru then collected the two kodachi. She then walks toward her pet wolf Silkou. She gave the weapon of her savoir to her pet wolf to take a sniff.  
  
"Silkou go find it." said Nakoruru, as she wanted to know her savoir.  
  
***************************  
  
Ranma study the girl a little bit before he sees what she was trying to do. She was letting her pet wolf to smell his scent and would follow it. Ranma smile at the girl attempt Ranma then closes his eyes and transforms into his second form-a red tall like man with cat ears and a cat tail.  
  
Ranma then take out his tie up pigtail he never like his pigtail in his second form well he did like it but it too long and wide it wouldn't help him in battle. Ranma started to run in a fast speed away from the wolf.  
  
************************  
  
Nakoruru stops trying to her savoir when Silkou keep on pointing to the tree then the trail of scent vanish.  
  
"Nakoruru!" scream out a woman that could be mistaken for a man.  
  
"Charlotte!" said Nakoruru as she ran toward Charlotte and hugs her.  
  
"What happen?" asked Charlotte.  
  
"While we split up to find any information about Amakusa I ended up with one of her goon, Earthquake. I almost got kill but someone save me." said Nakoruru.  
  
"Who?" asked Charlotte.  
  
"I don't know." said Nakoruru.  
  
**************************  
  
Ranma run down the river, he took a dip in river fresh water so that his hair looks a little more of his style in taste. He ended up with spiky hairs that stick up (image Haohmaru or Gohan).  
  
Ranma look into the river as he smiles at what his hair now looks like, although he was still in his second form. Ranma walk again toward what ever his destiny takes him. After like eternity of walking he had finally found civilization.  
  
The civilization of this world was not very advances it was more like traveling back two hundred to the past of Japan.  
  
"Samurais, warriors, and villagers," Ranma then smile at the thought, the thought of him finding more sparing partner. Of course he had heard that in this time period Japan had the most famous martial artists and samurai in this time period.  
  
Let find out where's the heck am I. Ranma Thought.  
  
But he was still trying to figure out if he had went to another world where he was someone in this world or is he in the past. It wasn't the first time that the destiny portal had taken him to the past. But he had ruled the concept of traveling in the past out because he had only travel to the past five times out of millions of dimension traveling.  
  
Ranma train of thought lost when he smells the sweet smell of succulent food. As he had reminded that he hasn't had any food for many hours, his stomach had growls for food as Ranma blushes.  
  
Um…then again I hadn't had any food. Thought Ranma.  
  
End of Chapter one.  
  
Opinion: What do you think? I think I did a great job ne? Well I have to ask you reader one thing only and no 'What do you think?' don't count. Now my question is do you know what this story is crossover with and yes it is Ranma ½ but what else? I'll tell you the answer in one of these chapters okay? It more fun that way making you guys guesses ne? No? Fine I'll tell you if you e-mail me and ask me okay? 


End file.
